


Prom Shopping with Ms. Quill

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Prom, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Charlie asks Matteusz to Prom' story. Charlie wants new clothes to wear to prom and impress Matteusz. Ms. Quill is forced to join him on the trip, it isn't quite the shopping trip Charlie dreams of from tv.





	

“I’m back,” Charlie announced closing the door.

“Well, La di da,” Ms. Quill replied.

“I am going back out.”

Ms. Quill was confused. “I won’t give a warmer greeting.” He seemed ludicrous to her, coming in and out of the doorway.

“No,” Charlie said entering the kitchen. “I am going to the prom tomorrow night, but I need a proper jacket and pants.”

“Some glass slippers too,” She sneered at him. Charlie was confused, and took his mobile from his pocket. “Put it away,” sometimes she thought he couldn’t do anything without the thing. She had broke it in class hoping it would stop being a crutch, all it did was cost her a hundred pounds.

“I will need money,” Charlie said looking at her.

“I haven’t got any,” she said.

“The card the doctor gave us. It is in your name, I cannot use it.”

She smiled at that. She controlled the purse strings. One of the few things she could control, it brought her pleasure. “I should get my jacket then.”

Charlie sighed. Shopping with Quill was not going to be like shopping trips on TV; Laughing, music, and what was it, montages. No this would be unpleasant. Still, he wanted to look nice.

“I am not going to Redchurch Street,” Ms. Quill interjected. “We will do the shops around the corner that is it.” Charlie was ok with this, it was quicker and there were some nice shops there anyways.

The two walked not saying a word. When they arrived at Koss, Charlie held the door open for Ms. Quill, who brushed by him. She sat in a chair and took out her book, but not before giving him a quick severe look. “Go to it then, I am not your girlfriend.” She had seen the shows as well.

Charlie turned and looked at the suits. April had said boys tend to wear black, so black he would choose. The lighting in the shop was bad. After looking at a few jackets he couldn’t tell if they were all black or maybe dark blue. The clerk seeing him struggle, came to his aid. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Yes,” Charlie said confidently. “I am going to prom. I need something nice. Black, it should be black.”

“You have a smaller frame. I think over here.” Following the clerk to the back of the shop; he watched him pull three suits and placed them on a rack. He felt oddly at home. Charlie pointed to the one on the left. “That one I think, it looks smart.”

The clerk whipped out a tape and wrapped it around Charlie’s neck. He felt apprehensive, and Ms. Quill kept a close eye on him. He took the tape off and handed a shirt to Charlie. “This should fit well.” Ms. Quill returned to her book. “You can try it on in there.” Charlie thanked the clerk and backed into the change room.

The room was small and had three mirrors. Charlie thought it odd that there would be so many. He wondered, do humans enjoying seeing themselves dress? Perhaps it is to make an illusion, yes to make the space feel larger.

Charlie neatly folded his clothes and put on the shirt. It did fit. Next went the slacks and belt. He looked up and noticed his backside in the mirror. These humans are clever, he thought to himself. Admiring, he decided Matteusz would be pleased.

He was about to open the door and get Ms. Quill, when he stopped, why would she want to see his suit? He took the suit off, folded and carried them to the clerk. “I will take these.”

Ms. Quill stood and headed to the till, glad the shopping was relatively painless. “Is this the lucky lady?” The clerk questioned him.

“Ms. Quill, no I think not. Matteusz is my date.” Ms. Quill was unsurprised in the announcement. She had seen them making eyes at each other in class.

“That is a boy’s name, isn’t it?” The clerk looked at Charlie disapproving. Charlie couldn’t quite understand. Was it wrong somehow? Surely humans didn’t put such limitations on who people danced with.

Ms. Quill’s eye’s narrowed at the clerk. She thrust her card towards him like she was brandishing a knife. “Take it.” The clerk hastily rang the card through and returned it. Placing the clothes in a bag he handed it to Charlie.

The two silently walked back to the flat. Before arriving at the door, Ms. Quill broke the silence. “You should be careful, not everyone here approves of same pairings.” Charlie looked up at her, confused at her concern. “Can’t have you getting hurt,” she chided him. That sounded more like her.

She opened the door and Charlie went to his room. He put his things neatly away in his wardrobe. He started to think of school. Had he seen anyone act strangely around him and Matteusz? Matteusz freely held him in the coffee shop. He had looked around the shop before putting his arm around him. Charlie thought he had been looking for someone, but was he being careful?

I will look this up, he thought to himself. But first, I need to learn to dance like humans. He turned on his computer and queried YouTube.

That night was not Ms. Quill’s favourite. She had to put up with a great deal of awful music and listen to Charlie stomp around. At one point she heard a loud thump, followed by “I am ok, just tripped.” She enjoyed the thought of him tripping.


End file.
